A Monster A Hero A Friend
by Quijote3000
Summary: Korgan. A complex character. A Psychopath and a Hero. A Friend and a Corpse. UPDATED


A Monster. A Hero. A Friend 

   Korgan finally stopped laughing. The blood was littering the floor the floor of the room, where the drow of the First House of Menzoberranzan had made the last stand. The bodies of paladins, elves, dwarves and drow were thrown around the room in different postures, all wearing an expression of pain and surprise.

   Korgan smelled the blood, feeling astonished as always for its beauty. It was leaving the dead bodies, reaching for freedom, shining in the darkness of the room. It was so beautiful! It was asking him for more. It was asking him to drown the world in sweet blood.

   His reverie was interrupted by Krelgrin, second in command of the Crusade, who had a heavy injury in the shoulder. All the survivors were injured, some more than others. Korgan was the only one that only had other's blood in the armour.

   - The last pockets or resistance are being destroyed, my lord. – He said as always without bothering to hide his contempt for the one his old king had ordered him to call "lord"

   Korgan smiled. Krelgrin was the true heir of the Warhammer Clan, and he hated the decision that he thought the old king had taken alone. He was loyal, but he probably was starting to understand the truth of the crusade, if he hadn't known it since the beginning.

   - That be good. Go organize the patrols. I want the perimeter around the city free of darkskins and safe in less than one hour. Pick pointed-ears. Most dwarves are too injured, and they will be having too much fun razing the place anyway. Start announcing that we are leaving this cursed city in five days.

   - Yes, my lord. – A pause, while the dwarf gathered the courage to speak – We have captured a drow priestess alive as you requested

   - Good – murmured Korgan with lust in his eyes.

   - What are we going to do with the rest of the prisoners, my Lord?

   Korgan chuckled softly

   - Frisk them carefully, even the children. Half of those bloody little darkskin will be carrying some kind of weapon hidden. Then lock them somewhere. And prepare some weapons for them. In one hour I'll fight them. You know the drill, if any kills me, they are free to go.

   - Yes, my Lord – answered Krelgrin with increasing disdain in his eyes. He knew what he was going to do in the meantime

   - As for the children, – he paused, sensing with joy the decreasing disrespect and the fast increasing horror of his subordinate – send them to the goody two shoes paladins.

   - My Lord – pleaded Krelgrin – They are just children...

   - Yeah. No fun killing children. Can't but up a decent fight if their lives depended on  
it. Send them to the – cruel smile – holy warriors. It's up to them to decide.

   - But...

   - That'd be an order mate – said carefully Korgan, turning around, offering his back to his second in command, as an invitation. He knew that if Krelgrin was going to try to kill him would be then. Weak Kreldrin didn't have a chance against him, but he was a good second in command. It would be a pity to smell his blood.

   - Yes, my Lord – said a resigned voice

   Korgan resumed his laugh.

***

   The camp was strategically built, using the knowledge of old maps the elves had found after being specifically ordered to look for them by Korgan. 

   Numerous guards were placed for fear of another drow counterattack. Although most paladins had been confident that the evil drow wouldn't dare to attack them for a while after their crushing defeat, Korgan had overruled them. He had been fighting the drow for longer than anybody with the rest of the Party, and he knew them too well.

   The elven guard used his infravision to watch as a noiseless figure moved toward the camp. He moved to intercept it, and was surprised when he saw it wasn't one of the scouts or one of the damn drow. It was a female surface elf. There weren't many in the army that was moving through the underdark, with the aim of exterminating all drow.

   He moved to intercept it, but the image blurred, and the soldier suddenly forgot that the elf was there or that he had seen it. The guard moved again to its former position, mentally slapping himself for getting asleep. General Korgan was very strict with the guards.

   The two guards at the entrance of the general's tent also forgot the beautiful elf that was moving without making the slightest sound.

   Inside Korgan, Saviour of Waterdeep, Adventurer of the White Dragon of SilveryMoon, Friend of Elves of Suldanessalar, Terror of Thay, Commander of the Infantry of the Citadel of the Sword Coast, Friend of Harpers, Helper of Sembia, Rescuer of Neverwinter, Mayor Disciple of the Justice's Disciples, Profecier of Narfell, Warrior of Mulhorand, Adopted Brother of Thesk, Ally of Dambrath, Brother of Semphar, Destroyer of Ust Natha, Enemy of the Zheltarim and Walker of Raurin, between other titles and honours that he didn't care about, was snoring peacefully. His face was dirty for the stains from an old wine from Sembia and from drow blood from the last battle.

   The elf watched him with contempt, sensing his dark evil aura. She wondered again how such an evil monster could be allowed to join with some of the mightiest heroes of Faerun and share their heroic deeds. Those that didn't personally know him, only judged him by his deeds, and thought of him as a hero. She knew better. She knew the contents of his evil heart.

   She murmured some words long forgotten for all the younger races of Faerun, and the Dwarf woke up with a grunt.

   Korgan watched for less than half a second the elf in front of him before he was jumping backwards and taking his huge axe from its sheath at a speed too fast for the normal eye to follow. 

   Korgan cursed while adopted easily a defence position. The drow had sent spies and assassins to kill him before, and he would be damned if he let anybody who didn't know so close to him

   - Hello, Korgan Bloodaxe. I would like to say it's nice to see you again, but I don't like to lie – said the elf.

   The Dwarf stopped cold, trying to remember the familiar elf that was speaking to him, and cursing softly for not having the amazing memory of Pink-Hair.

   - Adalon – finally said Korgan – Adalon the Silver Dragon. Now, that be a surprise. Nice from you coming to give yer greetings. I heard you moved away from the Underdark.

   - That I did, Korgan Bloodaxe. 

   They stood, watching each other carefully. 

   - What's wrong sweetie? – Asked Korgan smiling like a snake –You don't like me much. You never did, actually. Not even when we brought you your eggs or your baby dragon.

   - I remember it, Korgan Bloodaxe. And for that I owe you a lot. But I know that you are nothing but a common murderer that is famous for his association with a hero. I don't forget when you asked Jaime to kill my son and sell the scales. – Adalon smiled dangerously when she saw the look of surprise in the eyes of the dwarf. – Surprised? I had a servant following you. Had Jaime accepted your idea, I would have chased you to the farthest corners of Toril.

   - You would have died soon enough, sweetie. – Murmured Korgan, not wanting to show weakness – We have killed enough dragons. For the nine Hells, we even killed those thirty Dragonliches from those loonies from that Cult of the Dragon. And what a nice battle that was! A pity Dragonliches don't bleed. I hate when they don't bleed...

   - I didn't come here for talking, Korgan Bloodaxe – interrupted the dragon in a stern voice – I owe you a lot, and I came here to give you a warning. I also came to look for vengeance on the drow, but apparently you have already been busy fulfilling it.

   - Vengeance, sweetie? – Asked Korgan, to the dragon's surprise not interested in the warning – The drow have been bothering you again? What they do? Made fun of you for that old Irenicus thing?

   Adalon watched carefully the dwarf, and she felt the pain in her heart with her next words.

   - My daughter is dead. The drow killed her in the Underdark.

   - Your daughter? – Asked the dwarf – You mean that little human with the red hair we saved from that drow city after killing the Phaere bitch? When was the last time I saw her...? A few years ago, wasn't it? Nice body, but too weak if you ask me. I admit it was better than when we got her from that Ust Natha mess.

   - Don't speak of my daughter damn dwarf! – screamed Adalon

   - No bone for me that your little toy is dead, sweetie. What in the Nine Hells was she doing in the Underdark, anyway?

   Adalon watched the dwarf, wondering why she was speaking with this monster. She should get rid of the debt and go home, but she spoke

   - She ran away from home. 

   - Pfff – mocked Korgan – Of course, sweetie. You dragons don't understand humans. They live just a few years and are always hitting each other to do things. Damn careless bastards! And you thought that with just prolonging a little her life she would like to sleep for a century? Don't come cry to my shoulder. Is your fault the little toy is dead....

   - HOW DARE YOU? – screamed Adalon, while her body started to change.

   Korgan smiled while his hand grabbed the hilt of his axe. Time for a nice fight. He had killed dragons before. Not so much fun as killing drow, but still fun enough. For the Nine Hells, he loved so much to kill drow.

   To his disappointment, the attack from Adalon never came, as she sat down on a chair and covered her face with her hands

   - Told you not come cry on me. Jaime is the one that loves helping people; I am here just for the fun, sweetie.

   Adalon stopped crying tears long gone, and looked at the dwarf wishing nothing but repay the debt and be gone.

   - I came to warn you, Monster. You have gone too far in your fool's crusade. There is a drow army gathering in the next city. The drow there are more than you could possibly dream in your nightmares, and they have the support of wizards for the farthest regions of the Underdark. They are leaded by the wizard Lasonor. The drow Jaime forgave in Sendai's lair.

   The dwarf smiled

   - More fun then. Lasonor, uh? The Harper tree-hugger says that nature moves in cycles. I'll be damn, she was right – Korgan said

   Adalon watched him carefully. It wouldn't be a terrible waste for Toril if the dwarf died, but she owed him and the Bhaalspawn the life of his sons

   - You don't understand, monster. They are vastly superior to what's left of your army. And they have wizards that know the old magic. They will kill each and every one of you. You don't have a chance.

   The dwarf smiled to the dragon. His eyes were shining with a dangerous glow.

   - I never planned on coming back to the surface, sweetie. 

   - What? – asked the dragon. Korgan was obviously enjoying her confusion

   - You also think that I got together this bunch of kicked-out drow, shining tin-heads, fool dwarfs, greedy adventurers, and fanatic pointed-ears to reclaim the Underdark, sweetie?

   Pause

   - Yes, I thought so. I guess I was a fool. – admitted Adalon

   - You were, sweetie. No race can go to the deepest corners of the drow's Underdak and be back in one piece. I always knew it. I wasn't even expecting to raze Menzoberranzan. But it was fun anyway. You should have seen the tin-heads chasing children. I loved it. And those nature-kissers pointed-ears were more than happy in helping them. No a single darkskin got away.

   - Then why...?

   The dwarf took a dirty glass of wine from Sembia and emptied it in one gulp.

   - I am here because I'm already dead, sweetie.

   - Dead?

   - Almost dead. Dwarfs live no more than four hundred years sweetie. I was born far before any of the Party. I was already old when I joined them. And now I am dying. The essence is fading away. I have seen more harvests than any dwarf I have heard of, but I am losing it. I feel death coming to me. I feel _old. I am __losing my strength. But I won't die on a bed. I'll die killing, sweetie. Because that's what I like to do._

   The Party. Adalon could almost hear a sound of caring when speaking about his companions. Almost

   - You are nothing but a monster, Korgan Bloodaxe. You are afraid to die, so you have gathered people that trust you, and you are taking them to their deaths. You killed the king of the Warhammer Clan, and you took control of it. You lied to the followers of Ellistraee and convinced them to go back to the Underdark to change their dark brethren. You lied to the most intolerant of the paladins of Purest Fist, the Order of the Most Radiant Heart and of the elves of Suldanessalar. You even lied to the adventurers of the Justice's Disciples to bring them here.

   - I'm not lying, sweetie. I just said to each of them half-truths, and they made up the rest. They knew chances were almost nothing. If they want to leave they can do it. 

   - You are a monster Korgan Bloodaxe. I don't want to do anything with the likes of you again – announced Adalon, as she turned to leave.

   - You want to do a favour to Jaime and the others? – asked suddenly Korgan

   Adalon stood motionless, and then turned around watching carefully the dwarf. 

   - OK then, sweetie. Why don't you go back the trail of dead drow, and find my old companions. They are probably coming here as we speak; cursing me for saying I was visiting an old friend and cursing themselves for being on Maztica while I pulled this shit together. What a nice timing old Korgan chose! Jaime and his tree-hugger, the red mage and his Pink-Hair wench, the giant ranger and his weird creepy rat. Even Gold-Eyes. They are coming, but it's too late for me, and I wouldn't really like them to get killed. Tell them to go back to the Citadel, and to get drunk for old Korgan.

   - You presume too much, monster – murmured Adalon – Why are you so quick to assume that they will rush to save you. They are probably thanking the gods they got rid of you....

   The laugh of Korgan interrupted her

   - Why? Why would they come for me? Because they are fools. Because they would give their lives to save me, sweetie. They would go to the Nine Hells to save me. Actually, they have already done that. And you know why? – Asked Korgan, and then answered his own question – Because they are fools.

   Adalon watched the evil dwarf. She remembered the day the Party had gone to her lair, and she had convinced them to help her to recover the eggs. Even then she had sensed the evil in the Red Mage of Thay, called Edwin, but especially in the monster in the body of a dwarf called Korgan.

   - I'll ever wonder why did Jaime ever decided to let you join his party. 

   - Why? – The dwarf was chuckling – Why indeed? Maybe because he was desperate. Maybe because he didn't really have a choice. But I think it was because he and me are the same. We both love the killing.

   - That's a lie! – Screamed Adalon – Jaime is a fair human. One of the most noble I have found of that weak race that is the humanity. He didn't like killing. But you... you... you are just disgusting. You are nothing but a crazy beast. 

   - That I am. I'll agree. Jaime is a nice _human – smiled Korgan, remembering when Jaime had slipped and had shown everybody his real body – but you don't understand him, sweetie. Few did. Not even his tree-hugger did. I saw him fighting. I see the look on his face __when he kills and __after he kills. Joy and hate. He loves killing as much as he hates it. Me? I just love it. Maybe that be the reason he chose me. Or maybe he was just desperate for help finding his Pink-Hair._

   - What about you Korgan Bloodaxe? – Asked suddenly Adalon – Why did you choose to follow Jaime?

   - Easy question. Because wherever he is, you can sure find blood and gold. Usually more the first than the second. And they are the things I like most – said Korgan with a wide smile, his eyes shining dangerously

   - As I said, Korgan Bloodaxe. You are nothing but a monster. I wish you could see it yourself.

   - We all are monsters, sweetie. Some just try to hide it with nice words or a bunch of rules. But at the end we all love killing. An old friend of Jaime showed me that. "Sin" Anomen, the name was, the damn gnome invented the name. He asked me repeatedly to repent my evil ways. That was, of course, before he killed a merchant in cold blood. That's what I like of Jaime. He knows the truth.

   Adalon only watched him with pity before leaving, moving without making a sound. She was gone in seconds, leaving only the memories of his words.

   Korgan started to laugh. Poor little dragon, he thought. She would cry for a thousand years for her lost daughter, asking herself why she couldn't save her. She was another fool. Dead was dead. Thinking about the rotting ones, like his far-too-nice-leader and his tree-hugger loved to do, was useless. A pity about the daughter, anyway. She had good legs.

   He started to ponder, for the first time in years, his life. It had been a good life. He had killed, he had faced death and he always had been the last one standing and laughing. He had gotten a lot of gold from his adventures as a "hero". And he had saved enough for financing this "Crusade" His friends. Yes. They have been good. Even Pink-Hair or the Tree-hugger. A little too full with nonsense. Even Gold-Eyes. He had expected this one to be smarter. But he just talked and talked about redemption and paying debts. Were they crazy? He didn't repent for anything that had done, nor would he ever wish things changed. Because past was past, only future mattered.

   His thoughts drifted to his life when he was young. His mother dead giving birth to him. He actually had born from a corpse. His father killed by his uncle just by the ancient rights of twenty meters of rock, when he had only four harvests. He burnt his body, and not even then he cried. Killing with a knife his three younger brothers was a necessity, faced with the prospect of dying of hunger. But when he saw the blood, he understood that he had liked it. And for the first time and last time in his long life he had cried.

   His uncle died exactly one year later, the anniversary of his father's death, after one year of hard training with an axe bigger than himself. He didn't really cared for his father, but he was starting to taste the meaning of killing. The sweet feeling when the blood stains your clothes, and the eyes of the enemy go empty. It was so much fun.

   He had more fun with the daughter of that uncle, his cousin. Her family, never his family, tried to kill him. But it was fun killing all those that felt superior to him. Finally the clan Bloodaxe had chased him away from his home, appalled when they had heard, and when the saw what he had done. He didn't care, because he had learned the meaning of fun.

   He went to the surface, where he lived in many places, and had yet more fun. With blood and with gold. Yes, a lot of fun. Then he had met a young human in the Copper Coronet...

   A commotion was heard just outside his tent. Korgan left, only to be faced with one the paladins.

   - We are sorry for interrupting, but apparently drow patrols are approaching in heavy numbers. We fear a new evil army is approaching – explained Sir Lundon, former Prelate, of the Order of the Most Radiant Heart and leader of the paladins that were helping Korgan.

   - Well then. Are you ready to fight them, or you want to go back to your mommy's lap? – asked Korgan, knowing the answer

   - We are ready to smite evil wherever it is – said cautiously the paladin. They both knew that the Sir Lundon would love to smite the evil in Korgan.

   - Good – Smiled Korgan, admiring the stupidity of all the tin-heads in the world. – That be good. 

   He turned to Krelgrin, his second in command. A good warrior, he thought. Just a little full in the head with all that helping-others-is-good nonsense from that far-too-nice leader that was Jaime.

   - Gather the troops. A big army of drow is approaching. We will let them come, and we will draw them onto our own battlefield. We will use the strategy I said before.

   - Yes, my lord – the dwarf moved quickly away. 

   Korgan smiled. It was easy to lead soldiers. You just needed to know exactly what to do in each moment. The drow were approaching. They were going to kill many drow that day, but Adalon was probably right. Their luck was surely running out.

   Korgan stated to laugh.

***

_And it came to happen that in the 10th of Hammer of the Year of the Turned Page, Korgan Bloodaxe, one of the mightiest, selfless and bravest adventurers that ever walked on the surface of Toril, friend and companion of Jaime, the former Bhaalspawn, founder with the former of the Disciples of Justice and the Citadel of the Sword Coast, assembled an army for a Crusade. Venerable king Helgar Warhammer had died of old age and left the huge and powerful Warhammer clan to his adopted son. Korgan Bloodaxe, now Korgan Warhammer, gathered the dwarves and launched the greatest crusade ever on the Underdark. He was, supported by paladins, good drow and elves. The intention of was to bring justice and goodness to the Underdak._

_They destroyed again the ruins of Ust Natha, defeating the garrison established there, and moved swiftly to Ched Nasad, taking the drow gathered there for surprise._

_Soon afterwards, the drow of Menzoberranzan launched a powerful counterattack. But they were surprised by the ability of the general Korgan Warhammer, which had been trained by Jaime, the former Bhaalspawn, considered by many the greatest general since Azoun IV or Cormyr. Korgan had been leading the infantry of the Citadel of the __Sword__Coast__ for many years and showed his leadership with confidence and audacity. The drow were defeated, and __Menzoberranzan destroyed. The army, expertly leaded by Korgan Warhammer surprised the whole surface, moving boldly yet deeper into the Underdark, where no surfacer had gone before._

_They were faced by the most powerful army of drow ever gathered, and the 27th of Kythorn, took place the greatest battle between drow and dwarves since the Great Bhaerynden fell, and the Great Rift was created. Outnumbered, the dwarves and their allies fell one by one, till only the great hero Korgan Warhammer was left._

_And yet he fought with determination, his bravery never faltering. His laugh gave courage to his friends and fear to his enemies. And maybe the greatest drow wizard of all the times, Lasonor, the one-handed named after his fight with Jaime in the lair of Sendai, was defeated single-handedly by a laughing Korgan Warhammer, his death liberating all the dark powers contained in the wizard. _

_The mountain fell on the drow gathered there, leaving very few survivors. The echoes of the laughter of Korgan were still heard hours after the mountain fell. Three days afterwards the powerful adventurers directed by former Bhaalspawn Jaime arrived_

_***_

   Five adventurers and a dragon were surrounding a sixth that was silently weeping. 

   Jaime hit with all his strength the rocks that had buried Korgan. A crack appeared in the rocks, and red marks were left, but nothing could reach Korgan now.

   - Damn it! – Screamed Jaime, knowing they were too late. His two swords, Blue and Black, were on the floor, as not even his lethal Whirlwind technique could do anything to break a whole mountain.

   - We don't have much time, dear. – said the sad voice of Jaheira, the voice of reason. – The drow patrols will soon be around the area.

   - ARGGGGGG! The boot-kicking little friend is dead! Minsc and Boo will chase all evil everywhere. All bards will sing the adventurers of the little big Korgan everywhere! – Screamed Minsc. Boo's eyes were closed, and he was making little noises. He seemed to be crying also.

   - Yes, yes. We should make a funeral for him... in the surface (these fools would bring here all his friends to... Wait a minute! Did he have any besides us?) – wondered Edwin, trying for all his pride to hold back any tears.

   - The survivors, if there are any, must be around here. I propose to move against them and get revenge – Said the usually silent Sarevok. He was not comfortable in the Underdark, without his famous elite cavalry. Only the glow in his eyes showed how furious he was.

   - Bad idea. The drow are gathering around us as we speak. Even we have to sleep sometime – said Imoen, reacting to death, as always, with her special way of ignoring the dead – I told you one of my spies from the Golden Clock has contacted with Jarlaxle, the leader of the Bregan D'aerthe... They have agreed to show us a quick, safe way to the surface in exchange for House Jae'llat's old gems.

   - Can we trust Jarlaxle? – Asked Jaheira, always distrustful – I don't want to get lost in the deepest part of the Underdark, but I seem to recall we didn't part on good terms. 

   Imoen shrugged. 

   - The Golden Clock and the Bregan D'aerthe have had dealings in the past, Jaheira. I doubt Jarlexle will be so stupid to move openly against the leader of the most powerful thieves guild of the surface. Besides – she said smiling her famous disarming innocent smile that the Shadow Thieves had learned too late to fear –, these gems have been a thorn in the feet of Jarlexle for a long time. He would do anything just for the chance of getting his pride back. You know how guys are – she added earning a grunt from her husband.

   - We will trust Jarlexle for now. Just remember to be wary. He may have the same goals, but it doesn't make us blood brothers. – came the soft voice of Jaime – Jaheira, you are the leader for now. – Everybody nodded. They knew Jaime was always the best leader, except when someone close died. In those cases he was an emotional wretch. – Please, just give me a minute here.

   The party members obeyed silently their leader and left him alone with his thoughts. All but Adalon.

   - I am sorry, but I can't understand it. – Said the dragon

   Jaime didn't answer. 

   - Why did you consider Korgan a friend? He was nothing but an evil bloodthirsty psychopath. – continued Adalon. Jaime was still with his eyes frozen on the stones – He even confessed to me that he only was with you for gold...

   - ... And for blood – smiled sadly Jaime. – That's old, Adalon. He used to tell us that same line at least one a week. That is, except when he did something that a witness would consider "selfless" then it would be once a day.

   - But... you have to be wrong. He was evil, you see. I... – muttered Adalon. Why couldn't they see Korgan as the monster he really was?

   - The Hordelands – said Jaime

   - What? The...

   The Hordelands – repeated Jaime. – It was just two months ago. We were there fighting the grandson of Yamun Khahan, "the invader that came from the East". After defeating him and his new army, we found between the treasures, a crown. Ever heard of the lore of the Lost Dwarf Crown?

   - ¿The Lost Dwarf Crown? There is a song...

   - "And when the Lost Dwarf Crown is found, all dwarves under the great sun will join together, and together they will reclaim everything that is above and under the line of the horizon, and the one leading them will live forever as their king" – Recited Jaime – Korgan took the Crown by himself. We were by then in the middle of the Endless Waste. A storm suddenly appeared from nowhere separating the party in two. Me, Minsc and Korgan, and Imoen, Edwin, Sarevok and Jaheira. We were lost, without supplies, transportation, just a few canteens... nothing else. Worse yet, I and Minsc were infected by a curse, unable to move or even speak. We were slowly dying. Do you want to know what the cruel Korgan Bloodaxe did then, Adalon?

   - He left you? – asked the dragon, unable to think another course of action for that monster.

   - He left something, all right. He threw away the very heavy gold crown, the same as armor, money and weapons, as the Bags of Holding were in possession of Imoen, and carried me and Minsc for almost one month through the Endless Waste till he got more dead than alive to the Citadel of Rashemar. – The voice of Jaime was silent, remembering silently the descriptions that the people of Rashemar had told him about the utterly exhausted dwarf that appeared on the horizon carrying them.

   - And as soon as we were left in a temple, he stole four horses and turned back again searching for the rest of the party. He finally found them. They were also infected by the curse. Thank the gods Edwin's magic defenses gave him enough time to take care of the party till Korgan arrived. He took them to the Citadel, where the temple had been unable to save us. An old sage told him the truth. We were dying, because we were with him when he found the Lost Dwarf Crown. The curse affected all non-dwarves. Only through its destruction we would live again. Do you want to know what he did then, oh powerful Adalon? Do you know what the cruel Korgan only interested in gold and blood did then?

   - Considering that you are here, the response is obvious – answered skillfully the dragon

   - Korgan Bloodaxe went to the Endless Waste for the third time in a row, without having almost time to drink or eat, let alone rest, and found the Lost Cursed Crown. – Continued Jaime – And as Boo later told us, or told Minsc, who then told us, he didn't doubt a second but hit it over and over till it shattered. And even then, he kept hitting the pieces till there was nothing but dust to the wind.

   Jaime finally stopped watching the rocks that had killed his friend and concentrated on Adalon.

   - Let me ask you something, oh powerful Adalon. Why is it that Korgan Bloodaxe, the one you only refer to as "monster" would throw away the riches of all Toril, Underdark included, and even eternal life, just for helping some companions that were dying, and weren't of any use for him anymore? May I tell you? Maybe it was because he was our _Friend! Can you understand it, dragon? He was our __friend! We would have died for him, the same way he would have done it for us! Is it clear to you dragon? Do you want me to spell it for you? __Friend! He loved us, the same way we all loved him! Is it clear enough for you? _

   - Relax, _human! – Ordered Adalon – You know nothing of him! You want me to tell you what I know of the one you would call friend._

   Jaime only chuckled

   - I know everything about Korgan, Adalon. 

   - Everything? – mocked the Dragon

   - Everything. – Confirmed Jaime remembering – It was just before facing Amelyssan, in the Abyss. I was returning to my real home, you could say. For the first time ever, Korgan confessed everything he had done. Every single sin he had committed. Not that he had any regrets, of course. And he would have _really killed us had we dared to criticize anything. And we forgave him, dragon. And we accepted him, dragon, with the condition to never again do what he did. Because he was __our friend. I lost the count a long time ago of all the times he saved us, the same way we saved him._

   Adalon didn't say or discuss anything. He just moved away, still not convinced, leaving Jaime alone with his thoughts and the soul of Korgan.

   Jaime turned to the mountain, with moisture in the eyes

   - Goodbye, my friend. We'll see around probably soon enough. And we will have adventures in heaven and hell. Don't you dare get lost in the way to Elysium, or I swear we will fight the gods if necessary to get you there – said tenderly Jaime, before calling the others to make the last present to their old beloved friend.

   ***

   _Korgan Warhammer, the great dwarf hero, died trying to help all races of Faerun. His friends built a shrine in the place of the battle, and to this day no creature of the Underdark has dared to go near the place of the battle. Dwarves still feel pride and drow still shudder when the name of Korgan is mentioned._

_   It is said that if you listen carefully in any place where the light of the sun can not enter, you can still hear the laughter of the hero Korgan as he killed the powerful Lasonor_

Volothamp Geddarm 


End file.
